


Friendship

by fiddlesticks_at_your_door



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big brother keith, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Pangst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Sad with a Happy Ending, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), shshshsh im dumb and sad okay, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks_at_your_door/pseuds/fiddlesticks_at_your_door
Summary: Pidge is having a bad day and Keith helps her(aka, author cant do fuckgn summarys)





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> blease dont kill me im bad at writing and this was a vent fic

Pidge knew when she was having an off day. She could feel the anxiety bubbling deep in her chest, the hesation before words and the clawing grasp of depression grabbing at her. 

To any other person, it would just seem as she was too busy thinking about a project or some other robotics related thing. Shiro and Allura had both asked if something was up, they knew her too well. She’d just plaster on a smile and think of a joke to distract them, to tell them that she was fine. She was lying.

There were no missions or anything particularly distracting from her thoughts, So she spent the day in her room doing anything and everything she could to distract herself. Anything. Try and see if she could work harder to find Matt. Work on a new robot. Update some of the ships technology. anything. 

Soon enough, it all became too much. Nothing could distract her from the dark thoughts that resided in her mind. She let out a shaky breath. 

It was about 3am in earth time. Everyone else was asleep, except for Keith, who was probably still up training. She glanced at her door, making sure it was closed, before letting the walls that she had kept high all day down. 

A sob tore from her throat as she felt her hands start to shake. The emotions that had been pent up were released. Her face was red as her eyes scrunched up. 

She gripped onto her messily cut hair as she curled up. She was sitting on the floor of her room, next to her bed. Her room was a mess, unfinished projects everywhere, paper taped to the wall with plans of getting Matt and Dad back.

She sat, sobbing in her room for what felt like hours. She sobbed for Matt. She sobbed for her dad. She sobbed for all the years that should have been spent enjoying time with Matt or her dad, instead spent looking for them. 

She was just so frustrated. She wanted to see her brother and her father again, was that really too much to ask? She wanted to hug them, to tell them that she missed the dearly and that she’d never stopped looking for them. 

She curled her knees even tighter to her chest, and sobbed harder. She knew she was probably being childish, but it was the only thing she could or wanted to do at the moment.

Then. There was the sound of the door to her room opening. She didn’t notice, too absorbed in her crushing, and quite suffocating. 

“Hey, Pidge, whats all the rucka–” It was Keith. She could tell by his voice. For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to respond. All she could do was let out a choked sob. 

“Oh shit..” Keith muttered as he cautiously took a step towards Pidge. “Um…” He struggled to find what to say. “Uh, are you…hurt?” 

Pidge shakily shook her head, her sobbing calming down a bit. 

Keith took another step forward as he squatted down, reaching a hand out. “C’mon, you can’t stayed curled up forever.” 

Pidge’s head peaked out from her legs, before taking a shaky breath, tears still streaming down her face. She shakily grabbed Keiths hand, hauling herself up. 

“I…” Her voice is hoarse and wobbly. “ ‘M sorry…I..” She stops, her voice forming into a whisper. “I…Miss them….” Her voice is shaky, lined with hesitation.

Keiths face forms into a sad frown. “I’m sorry Pidge.” He paused. He’d knew how important Pidge’s family was to her. “I’m sure they miss you too.” He added softly. 

Pidge wiped her eyes with her sleeve, sobbing reduced into hiccuping. “…Thanks..” She says softly. She’s still hesitant. She’s never been the most open about her feelings, and Keith and her were never the best of friends.

“Uh…” Keith cleared his throat. “Just know, that if you need to talk, i’m always here for you, and so are the other paladins.” He gave her a small smile. 

Pidge felt a small smile comin onto her lips aswell. She thought for a moment in silence, before pulling Keith into a tight hug.

Keith looked stunned for a minute and stiffened, before returning the hug, equally tight.

Things would be okay.


End file.
